


Wait... What?

by StairsWarning



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: i had so much fun writing this omg, its rated t for minor swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide today is the day to ask that cute barista Ray out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait... What?

You leave your apartment, ready for a cup of coffee and a long book. And of course the cute barista. You leave the apartment complex, taking out your umbrella. Ugh, why does it have to rain right now? You were in such a good mood. You head out to the coffee shop as you hear loud quacks as ducks land all around you. You quickly walk to the shop trying not to get too pelted on your short walk over.

When you walk into the shop you get in line and order a drink. Thankfully, that cute barista is still there and gives you a little smile. When you first came here, you saw him and immediately learned his name. Ray. He was so adorable. He had cute rectangular glasses and a stubbly beard and the cutest smile ever. You order your drink and check if they spelled your name right. Surprisingly, they did. You then find a little heart by it. How adorable is this guy? When you sit down, you get situated and get out your phone and earbuds and start listening to music.

You sit in that coffee shop for what feels like hours. You get halfway through the book as the rain starts to get heavier. You quickly look up to see if the barista’s still there to see if you could finally work up the courage to ask him out. When you look up he’s there, standing around being bored. You listen to the steady quacking of the rain and feel more confident than you ever have when you looked at him and think of this.

You stand up, organize your things, and approach the counter.

“Excuse me?” You ask the barista, a bit anxious.

“Yeah? Do you need another drink or something else?” Oh god. He’s so cute. Now’s the time.

“U-Uh, yeah! I um wanted to ask you out for a date maybe?” Ray laughs. Oh no, maybe he thought this was some joke or he just didn’t think i was cute enough. You look at him with apologetic eyes, ready to not ask anything ever again. You see that he realized that he was laughing at your sudden invitation, and quickly stops.

“No no no, I’m not denying your date invite, it’s just… I had this whole thing planned out, I was gonna totally seduce you with coffee cups. It would have been totally awesome, but this is good too.”

“Wait… What?” You ask, thoroughly confused. He laughs. It’s totally adorable.

“I-I, fuck, I had this whole thing planned out and everything. Me and my friends were talking about it and how not to seem creepy, but y’know. This works just as well, if not better.” You wrap your head around that for a few moments, and nod.

“Hey Ray, when does your shift end?”

“How do you know my name?” He asks.

“How do you know mine?”

“True, true. My shift ends at four, we could hang out and sit in the rain and maybe go to mcdonalds?”

“That sounds great, Ray. That sounds fantastic. Just try and shield me from the ducks, okay? they’re really coming down today.”

“Okay! See you at four.”

“See you at four.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a list of AU's i found on tumblr. It's a 'everything is the same except it rains ducks' and i decided to put a little bit of a coffee shop AU in there as well.


End file.
